Aillil
by ScarletEvelyn
Summary: Annabel is finally free from her dreadful mom but comes to find that her mom wasn't as dreadful as she thought. She escapes to a world full of magic. A world she came from. The people are relying on her to save it. Will she?


By

Scarlet Evelyn

Chapter 1

_**I **__**woke to the morning clouds of early summer. Ugh. It was my first day of my new High School...well, not really, my mom was just always moving. She thought, since I was eighteen, I needed a bigger place to live. Which is most definitely not the reason (if you haven't guessed) because what kind of mother moves just because her daughter turned eighteen? She said her boyfriend lived near by. That's the reason. I sighed and hobbled out of my bed to get changed. I fished out my red short-sleeve "Boys Like Girls" T-shirt from a moving box and threw on some jeans along with socks. I waded my way through the dozens of boxes(mostly my mom's and a few were Callie's, my sister) before I finally tripped. **_

"_**Stupid box." I muttered picking it up throwing it to my bare bed. When I was downstairs I spotted my mom on the couch with Tod. Most commonly known as my mom's boyfriend or "BF of dread not forever". That's what my sister and I called him. You see, it changed from week to week. My moms' boyfriends, I mean. They were making out of course...**_

"_**Get a room!" I said walking into the kitchen trying not to look at them. It was so disgusting. I didn't even have a boyfriend yet. I always compared the guys that catch my eye to my moms' many boyfriends and they all them seemed to be the same. Actually, I don't even want a boyfriend. Making out is not the first thing I want to do. **_

"_**Honey, did you put something in the oven? I'm starving." My mom said, finally looking at me.**_

"_**Good morning to you, too. Did you have a nice night at B- Tod's house?" I asked. Not acknowledging my mom's rude question.**_

" _**Don't be smart, young lady! I need breakfast. I'm starving." she crosses her arms over her chest. And she actually stamped her foot. Wow.**_

"_**Well get up and cook." I said and wasn't trying to be smart, I meant it.**_

"_**Young lady, you know as well as I do that I can not cook." She said. That was a lie. She used to make me and Callie pancakes in the morning when she was married to my dad. Mmm.**_

"_**And you, Mother, know that you cannot make me get your breakfast." I replied.**_

"_**You little brat! I will not have you speak to me like that in my house!" She yelled stumbling back into the couch next to BF Of Dread Not Forever as if she was just hit in the gut. I sighed.**_

"_**No. I will not have you speak to **__me__** like that in **__anyone's__** house." I don't really know what possessed me to do it but I turned and grabbed my mom's keys and stomped off toward the door. Oh, yeah. Without my shoes.**_

"_**What do you think your doing? You can't take my car! Get back here! You were a mistake you and your stupid sister, you know! Mistakes!" She yelled running after me but I was already in the car and driving out of bright sunny California. Clueless to where I was going, my only goal was to keep driving. I wanted something more than anything. Somewhere where people appreciated me. Somewhere where I belonged. I looked around my mom's red Mercedes. There was piles and piles of boxes probably filled with clothes. **_

_What about Callie? My sweet little sister would hardly make it without me. She and I were inseparable. Our whole lives I took care of her even when someone did care she had always looked up to me. I knew she'd be fine, though. I did fine so I knew she would too. Only I had her then... My hopes were that maybe my mom would be annihilated... After all we were both mistakes. I am no mistake anymore. Not before even. Not now. Not ever. I will be happier than my mom. So happy she'll want me back but I'll never go back..._

_**I sat back in my seat. It felt so good to think like that even thought it wasn't true. I never belonged there. I was just another piece of furniture or clothing lying around. Only noticed when in need. She never was home at night. From five to about four in the morning you'll hear a thud from the door and you'll never be able to go back to sleep again. Or you'll hear nothing cause she's staying the whole day or days. Yes. **_

_**What great mom she was. Sometimes she'd be gone for months and then come back bragging about how she went to Hawaii. Humph. **_

_**She always called me the "Bad One" or "The brat" instead of Anne or Anna or even Annabel even if I do hate my name, I don't think she even knew my name. When I was five, she broke up with my dad because he wouldn't let her have her "fun". What did that mean? She wanted to cheat on him? He had a right not to let her have her "fun". I understood that then too and I tried to go with him but my mom held me close and told me he was mean and bad. My dad died two years after that from a plane crash on his way to see me and my sister. And now he sits in the town's cemetery... **_

_Where would I go? Thank Apollo the suns out!__**, I thought**_

_**It always made me feel better. Happier. Like I was born to live in the sun. I pulled over to where a thick forest of trees were and I noticed my birth mark on my left ankle glowing. It was sun shaped. A perfect circle with lines around it. Exactly like a sun but it was glowing...freaky! It wouldn't be long till the cops showed up and arrested me for stealing a car. Blah, blah, blah. I pulled off my shirt and threw on my mom's green vintage tube top which was in a box close enough for me to reach. It was the only one that fit my size since I was smaller than she was in height and waist. I pulled my brown hair up with elastic, that was left on my hand from the night before, into a messy bun. I kicked off my jeans and put on the white skirt left behind my chair in the same box. I tore off my socks that were dirty from running on the asphalt and threw on my mom's heals that were a little too big. Luckily, they had straps. I looked around for a jacket. None. But, there was, to my luck, a sweater. Yay! I'm saved! This is the best day ever! I threw it on and climbed out. I then stopped. Uh-oh. A boy was standing in front of my car with a huge grin on his face. Maybe 10 years old? Did he see me? Changing? I smiled back at him just so I looked like I meant it. Then I turned heading for the forest. **_

"_**You can use my bathroom!" he called to me, his goofy smile getting wider. It looked as if it might of cracked if he smiled even wider. **_

"_**Silly boy, I don't have to use the bathroom," I said turning to him laughing.**_

"_**Then what are you doing?" he asked looking worried.**_

"_**I'm running away."**_

"_**You can stay with me, I have a king size mattress in my room."**_

_**At that I was almost crying from laughing so hard, when I had it under control I simply said, "No thank you. I have to leave town. I can't stay here."**_

_**He frowned then sighed,"Come back soon!"**_

_**My laughs erupted again. And I nodded still laughing then turned and headed into the forest. My side ached from laughing too hard. Where **__would__** I go? These words were ringing in my head! Get out! My birth mark glowed brighter. The sun over head seemed to smile at me as if it understood my pain... I walked in the bushy forest that seemed like a never ending stretch of green and brown. I felt lighter. Getting dizzier as I went. My feet seemed to carry me. Not responding to the rest of my body. I soon saw a small stream that lead westward. I saw a man sitting there gathering water from the clear stream. My legs stopped, but my brain was telling them to run. I looked at the face sitting before me. **_

_**His head lifted. His face seemed to glow. As if he wasn't real and was more like a dream. His body was dressed in black armor, metal perhaps. It looks so real it scared me. But what really scared me was that on his forehead there was a crescent moon that, like mine, seemed to glow. His deep blue eyes blinked in surprise.**_

"_**Can I help you?" His velvety voice asked. I blinked too and shook my head.**_

"_**Only if your leaving town...Your mark...It's like mine..." I said, having trouble speaking. **_

"_**You have a mark?" He asked, apparently not noticing my struggle. I nodded lifting my skirt a bit at the hem to show him the sun mark on my leg. He suddenly gasped, bringing himself to his feet. He must have seen my worried expression because he held up a hand as if to assure me that he was no enemy. He crossed the stream, not caring about the water splashing on his medal armor. I almost fell and He grabed hold of my arms gently. Gazing into my green eyes.**_

"_**Anna..." He said his eyes widening. I gasped.**_

"_**H-how do you know my name...?" I asked, getting more scared.**_

"_**Easy. I know you." He replied, a small smile spreading across his flawless face. That's when I noticed how handsome he really was. One hand raised to his heart and he bowed to me. Yeah. Bowed to me. My eyes were still widened with curiosity and he, of course, seemed to notice it. **_

"_**I'm sorry we haven't been introduced properly. I'm Jasper." His armor seemed to shape into a black shirt and jeans.**_

"_**H-how d-did you d-do that?" At my side, I could feel my hands shaking. **_

"_**Do not fret. I will explain everything. For now, we must go. They are looking for you." **_

" _**Who? And where are you taking me?" I demanded. **_

"_**To the fortress, of course." He rolled his eyes if I should of known what the fortress is. I don't know what came into me, but I quietly followed him deeper into the forest. I figured why not? Where else would I go?**_

_**We came to a stop. A huge silver door frame with a liquid in the center sat before me. It looked like a portal or something and I was so confused if it was a dream or reality that I didn't notice Jasper trying to pull me in the portal-type-thing with him.**_

_**My hands went in first and I could feel fresh, cool air on my skin. It didn't feel right. Like I was being pulled into a different dimension**__. I am being pulled through a portal, __**I thought. I laughed at the thought. All my thoughts cursed me every time I thought of them. It was like every step I took lead me into worse things. Right then the world evolved around me. The trees of the forest shape shifted into furnishings and the stream was a silver floor decorated with constellations and moons and stars. It was so breath taking that I couldn't look away. Jasper noticed my stare and came to my side.**_

"_**Beautiful. Isn't it?" He said staring at the floor too. **_

"_**I don't understand." I said. **_

"_**Understand what?" **_

"_**Everything. Who are you?"**_

"_**Jasper. I already told you that." He looked at me confused.**_

"_**No. I mean exactly who you are." **_

"_**Royal guard of Brassal. The palace of Night. Of my lord, King Uinsionn." I stared at him for long time until he said, "I'm sorry." **_

"_**For what?" I asked getting more worried every second that passed. This didn't feel right. **__Is it supposed to?__**, I asked myself. **__It's a dream right?_

"_**You will hate me, Princess. You will hate everyone. But do not forget those who came to help you. Remember that there is always someone who cares." I stared at him, again lost. **__Princess?__** Maybe he's drunk.**_

"_**How old are you?" I asked. The question startled him but he was quick to answer. **_

"_**I'm ni-nineteen." He stuttered over the last word as if afraid he was giving out too much information. I nodded and he seemed to relax. **_

"_**How old are you?" He asked. **_

"_**I am eighteen." I smiled at him but his eyes turned sad. I frowned at that. **_

"_**So, are you going to explain anything or what?" I asked, my bad mood that came this morning was coming back.**_

"_**No, but **__I__** will." A stern voice behind me said. I spun around to see a tall attractive figure entering through a wooden door with a silver frame that matched the tiled floor.**_

"_**My lord." Jasper said bowing his head then backing away. I gave him a frightened look and he nodded.**_

"_**Shall I introduce myself? I am Canice." He took my hand and kissed it. While looking in my eyes, I might add. I pulled away my hand and his eyes got a stormy dark blue color. **_

"_**Hello, Canice. If you don't mind, I would much rather speak with the one who found me and brought me to this damn place. Or should I say palace?" Oops. Maybe I should have figured out who he was first. His eyes glowed like blue fire.**_

"_**No you speak with me and only me." He practically hissed out the words.**_

"_**Too bad I'm not going along with that." We glowered at each other until the door opened again and a small girl with a chain clinging to her wrists and ankles emerged. This girl however, looked familiar. I noticed that she too had a sun mark on her leg. That was when I gasped spinning back to Canice. **_

"_**Release her!" I demanded.**_

"_**Ah. So, I **__can__** explain everything?" I didn't see why it mattered so much to him.**_

"_**Why is it so important? Everyone should have the same story." **_

"_**Ah, but it would be a great chance to explain everything to a beautiful girl like you." Canice said smiling a breath taking smile. Strands of his black hair fell into his face.**_

"_**Don't listen to him!" The girl wailed, I stared in shock at her. She had cuts and bruises all over her body as if they whipped her. Her dirty blond hair was all ragged as if she hadn't washed in days.**_

"_**Gag her." Canice ordered. I gasped as they took out a piece of rope. They put it in her mouth then hooked with a latch on the back of the girl's head. **_

"_**Stop! I won't listen! I won't!" I cried in horror.**_

"_**If that's how you want it, Annabel, Then so be it. You will never return to your world. So when your ready to listen, call for me. I will be waiting." And with a snap of the fingers a knight came up to me and grabbed my hands.**_

"_**Put her in the Keep. No food or water until she begs for my assistance. Just a bucket. Make sure she's no where near her sister." The guards turned to me and I screeched and wailed in protest. **_

"_**Let her go." A beautiful voice commanded but the guards didn't stop instead they sped up because my thrashing stopped but it soon started up again. They soon got so tired of me that they pinched a part in my neck that made me doze off. I tried to fight against the stupor but I didn't win. I was soon in someone's arms, the knight's is my guess, and I was dreaming. Or better yet, nightmaring. If there's such a word. In my nightmare, I was floating in a river of black oil. I was looking at stars on a big blanket of the sky through the oil that covered my whole body. The oil was burning my skin where it touched. Suddenly I burst through the liquid and my eyes popped wide open. A dream in a dream. **_

_**I was in a dungeon. It looked just like the ones in the fairytales. Only this one, I think, looked more real. In the corner there was a silver, rusty bucket. It smelled of urine and pee. Disgusting. There was nothing else but a door and a window that let in a little light from the moon. The door was wooden. Not like the other grand door in the main room. I cringed at the dirt on the floor. I absolutely hated dirt. Even though I had to deal with it and clean up dirt, I did not particularly like sitting in a sand box. I ran my hand through my brownish-red hair, trying, furiously, to think of a way out. I propped myself up onto my elbows, looking around to see if had missed anything of importance. There was just a mouse who scurried from it's hole and looked around for food. **_

_I'm hungry, too __**, I thought. Just then, the door of the cell popped open and a young man, I recognized all too well entered the room.**_

"_**Ah, my kidnapper." I said icily, as a greeting to my visitor. He was the one who brought me there in the first place. Jasper walked over to me with a plate of biscuits in his hands and set it down gently beside me. Then plopped down next to me so that the plate was in between us. As if he could defend himself if I was a threat. **_

"_**Anna, please, I had to do this. This wasn't something I chose to do." He leaned toward me to whispered in my ear. Quietly he said, "The king of the Night Court made me. He said that if I did not then I would be sliced into three pieces and he would feed me to the spirits of the lost soldiers." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I whispered back to him. He sighed.**_

"_**I mean, they were going to cut me into three-" I interrupted him.**_

"_**I know that. I mean you said 'Spirits'. What does that mean?" He put one finger to my lips.**_

"_**Do not talk, they will hear you." He ordered sternly.**_

"_**But you can talk?" I asked.**_

"_**Shh! Yes, I can talk. I have a spell on me so that only you can hear me."**_

"_**Then why are you whispering?" He narrows his eye brows. **_

"_**Hush. For God's sake! For these may be your last words." I was about to talk but he hushed me with a stare and continued.**_

"_**If I talk too loud they might still hear me. Now stop questioning me, we don't have time. Your father, Lord Dahey, was in a great war with the night kingdom. His eldest daughter of three, Orla, was supposed to marry the young King of the Night, Uinsionn. Yet, of course, she refused after her father made the deal. There were only two choices, war or marriage. Uisionn's guards managed to get to the kingdom walls and Orla felt nothing but grief and ran out the gates of the kingdom to go to Uisionn and get married. But Uisionn did not except the request and killed Orla. As Orla fell to the ground. Lord Dahey came out to find his daughter. When he saw her, he cried and screamed to the guards to kill him. No one did anything. Instead Lord Uisionn spoke. 'I will let you live, for my sister has just had a son three months ago. In eighteen years he will be eighteen and so he will marry your youngest daughter, Annabel. If we do not have your daughter. There will be great wars between us two. Otherwise we will be allies and acquaintances.' He and his guards then rode off back to the Night Kingdom. Your father was so stressed about his daughter and what the king said that he ran to your crib and ordered you to be sent to the New World called Earth. He said to put her as far from any portals he could." Jasper stopped to take a breath. "But only last year the Night Court opened more portals and one just happened to be near you. They found you and planned to take you here. Only when your father and the Sun Court heard they sent guards to destroy the portals. But they were too late and the night king captured the guards and kept them hostage and found that your sister, Evalyn, was amongst them." My eyes widened. He nodded. "That's the girl you saw. She was once was very beautiful but they have whipped and starved her. She claimed she was there with her lover, Milo, but they knew she was there to fetch you. Canice, that man you met, is going to take you as your bride. He is going to tell you a tale to make you love him. Don't listen to him. He will lie. Lord Uinsionn promised him the throne if you were his wife." My eyes widened. I had eaten the bread while he talked. "Why me?" I mouthed. **_

"_**You are the daughter of a god. Why else you?" He then stood up. "I must go. They will be looking for me. You know what to do." Then he left. I believed what he said. It sounded a lot better then the one I thought it was. **_

_Now that I know the real story I can listen to Canice and he'll let me out of this stupid cell, __**I thought**__. __**I**__**stood up and**__**moved toward the**__**door. **_

"_**Guards!" I yelled, banging on the door. I put on my mad face.**_

"_**I can't stand it any more! Let me speak to Canice!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. At once, the guards received Canice and he appeared in the cell. "I knew you would call for me." I rolled my eyes. **_

"_**Let me bring you to a better place. You can wash there. I will speak to you then." **_

_**I sat in the water of the warm bath that soothed my skin. I have to admit, it felt a lot nicer than at my old house but then, of course, I wasn't in a bath bigger than my bed room that had soap coming out of jets... I looked over as Canice came in. Thank goodness I was wearing some sort of bathing suit that looked more like a dress with built in underwear. I thought he was going to send me in nude. You know, like old fashion days. Since everything seems to be old fashion here, like medieval ages. Canice sat in the seat opposite of me in the bath. And yes, he was wearing some sort of a swim suit, too. "How shall I begin? Hmm..." he asked me as he crossed his legs in a manly style**__. _

"_**How about at the beginning?"**__**I replied icily. **_

_**I expected this talk, but**__**still. I wished it was done a lot faster**__. I __**was tired.**_

"_**Hmm? Oh, yes. Well, of course. Well when you were little... my uncle loved your family. I mean he still does. In a way. Never mind that. Anyway, when you were little my uncle saw your sister dancing. He said she was the most beautiful creature in the world. He immediately fell in love with her and wanted her as his wife. So, he went strait to your father and asked for a deal. Your father agreed quickly and sent your sister with him." Blah, blah, blah. A maid walked into the room and laid out clothes for us and towels near the edge of where I sat.**_

"_**What was the deal?" I asked not even trying to believe his story but still curious what his story was .**_

"_**To marry Orla, your sister." Canice got out and rapped a towel around him. I rose too. **_

"_**Yes, but when you make a deal**__,__** shouldn't both sides have mutual benefits? What did my father get in return?" I rapped the towel around me while climbing out.**_

"_**Peace. What else? He would have combined both sides." **_

"_**But...?" I promted.**_

"_**But the night they were supposed to be married... Orla was beheaded by her... brother**__**because he wanted the throne and he would of if the throne went to boys but in Fuasia, where your father rules, it goes to the girls. He didn't though because my uncle killed him from distress of his lost lover...Your father told him that you would marry me in return for his fallen lover. So... here we are now." Canice took a breath. Hmm... I recalled Jasper saying I only had three siblings, including me. So that would be me, Orla, and of course the lovely Evalyn.**_

"_**So how did I end up on Earth?" Realizing his flaw, Canice hesitated to answer. **_

"_**Someone... It is said that... a knight stole you... and took you there... because he didn't want our...kingdoms joined." He nodded as if to emphasize his sentence. I raised my eyebrows but turned and picked up the night gown that laid on the floor. He then led me down a long torch lit corridor with wooden doors lining the rock walls. We stopped at a door with a plaque that said 'Princess Annabel' in small gothic letters. **_

"_**Here is where you will sleep. If you need anything, my room is just there." He pointed to a silver door two doors down**__. __**"You will meet my father in two days from tomorrow. Sleep well, Anne. Sleep well, my betrothed." **__Betrothed__**, I wanted to shout at him. Luckily, I didn't. If this guy was horrible enough to lock me in a dungeon then he certainly was bad enough to hurt me. If my calculations are right, this man was raised by his uncle. Who was, to what I've heard, spiteful and horrible. **_

_**Hmm. Who do I believe?**_

_**When I got in my room I immediately got changed into the nightgown I was given. It was undecorated and very old fashion looking. I disliked it but it was better than wearing nothing, I supposed.**_

_**I looked out to the everlasting night. The moon showed proudly through the clouds and owls and other creatures of a weird tongue hooted and howled into the darkness. They were safe in their shelters while I was stuck here. For once, I missed home.**_

_**I locked the latch on my door and snuggled into my bed, trying to find sleep. **_


End file.
